A Journey to Love
by Aunt Bebe
Summary: Jethro meets someone unexpected and sees just how much they have in common. They learn to truly love again.
1. Chapter 1

The fall season was slowly coming to an end. The streets were lined with trees whose colorful leaves were starting to fall. The weather was starting to get colder and the days were getting shorter. The winters in Washington DC could be brutal with the cold and snow adding to the discomfort. _Even if you were a native you were generally accustomed to the weather but this winter would be an experience like no other_.

Elizabeth Logan, a former resident of Texas, spent her first few weeks in Washington DC remodeling her store preparing for it's opening by Thanksgiving but things were going a little slower then expected. Elizabeth didn't have a chance to look around the city or meet any new people and that was okay with her since she wasn't very social and she had to concentrate on her store. The cold was taking its toll on her so Elizabeth walked into the small coffee shop a few doors down from her store and stood in line.

"Miss?" the barista called.

"Hot chocolate with whipped cream," Elizabeth noted waiting for him to ring up his order.

"Sir," the younger barista called. She watched as the silver haired man approached the counter. "What would you like?"

"You're new," the man stated.

"Just started," the young woman smiled.

"Jethro," the other barista called, "One very strong coffee coming up." The barista turned to the coffee pot leaving Elizabeth alone and aggravated. "Here you are." The man handed Jethro his coffee and started to wait on another person.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth called out, "My hot chocolate?"

"We're very busy Miss," the young woman stated. "You'll have to wait your turn."

"I have been waiting," Elizabeth noted. She looked at the male barista and then at Jethro. "What makes him so special?"

"He's a cop," the man stated as he shoved her hot chocolate at her. "That'll be three fifty."

Elizabeth removed a five from her pocket and handed it to him expecting change. She waited for a brief moment and realized that she wasn't going to get it. "My change," Elizabeth glared at the young man who huffed at her. She shook her head and replied to herself, "You just lost a customer."

Jethro was in no hurry to get back to the squad room so he lingered about the coffee shop watching the events unfold. He did have to agree with Elizabeth that she should've been waited on and knew she was within her right to be angry. He made it to the door at the same time Elizabeth did and tried to hold it open for her.

"I am perfectly capable of opening my own door," Elizabeth looked him over.

"Just trying to be a gentleman," Jethro noted in a gentle voice.

Elizabeth realized that it wasn't Jethro's fault, "Thank you."

"It's Jethro Gibbs," he smiled as he watched her walk through the doorway.

"Elizabeth Logan," she replied turning towards him. "So are you a detective with Metro PD?"

"No," Jethro, out of habit, removed his ID, "NCIS."

"Oh I see," Elizabeth looked him over, "I should've guessed that an ex-Marine would work for NCIS." She let a sly grin cross her face. "Actually you still are a Marine; once a Marine always a Marine." Elizabeth sipped her hot chocolate. "It was nice to meet you Jethro. I have to get back to my store."

"What kind of store?" Jethro walked with her a bit.

"It will be a greeting card and gift store," Elizabeth held the cup tightly, "If I can ever get it finished."

"Do you need some help?" Jethro was very intrigued by Elizabeth.

"I can't ask you to do that," Elizabeth got slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't mind," Jethro stated, "Supply me with coffee and I am good to go."

"Well," Elizabeth wasn't quite sure, "Here is my contact information." She looked him over. "If you still want to help, just call me. I am at my store more then I am at home."

"I will call you later," Jethro stated as he walked back to work.

Elizabeth watched him walk away. She could see the slight limp but was more interested in just what was behind those blue eyes and great physique. Little did she know that Jethro was just as curious about her. Her hazel eyes accentuated her short auburn hair. Although she was wearing a light jacket he could see that she was somewhat well proportioned. He figured that he would see more when he went to help her.

Elizabeth was and is a very independent woman. She had been this way for quite a long time. She hated depending upon people and figured that she could do anything that a man could do, to a point. She was smart and knew who to hire to complete a job that she couldn't complete. Doing the necessary repairs in her store was no different; Elizabeth did what she could and hired others when she couldn't. She also didn't expect to hear from Jethro figuring that he just said what he did to get her number.

The day was going by fairly quickly although the agents didn't have a case. It was catching up on paperwork and they all hated that. Jethro decided he needed some more coffee. He called Elizabeth on his way back from the coffee shop and agreed to meet her at the store that night.

Seven o'clock…

Jethro arrived at Elizabeth's store wearing his cargo pants, t-shirt and Marine sweatshirt. He knocked on the door and waited for a brief moment when he saw Elizabeth walking towards the door.

"No," She sighed, "I need that shelving unit tomorrow." Elizabeth waived Jethro in, "Doug don't do this to me." She threw her planner on the counter. "You promised that I would have them." Jethro walked around a bit while Elizabeth continued with her call. "Forget it. I will purchase a shelving unit in the morning." She paused, "No I will not pay you for the shelving unit you're not giving me. If I have to purchase my own then why would I need you?" She angrily disconnected the call. "Damn."

"Is there a problem?" Jethro asked as he approached her.

"Nothing I can't handle," Elizabeth stated. "Would you like some dinner? I need to get out of here for a while."

"Sure Chinese okay?" Jethro asked as Elizabeth nodded, "When we are done eating we can start on the walls," He stated running his hand along a patch of drywall. "I can call in our order, what would you like?"

"Huh?" Elizabeth seemed very distracted, "Chow Mein is fine."

"What's wrong?" Jethro could see that she wasn't completely with him.

"Jethro I don't mean to be distracted," Elizabeth leaned back against the car seat. "I have dropped so much money into the store that I," she stopped. "This isn't your concern."

"I do have very good listening skills," Jethro stated.

"I know," Elizabeth did her best to smile at him. "I appreciate it too. It's just I hate burdening people with problems."

Jethro placed a gentle hand on her forearm. "I am here if you need me."

"What I need is food," she joked. Elizabeth squeezed his hand and they both felt the spark. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jethro stated trying his best to recover from her touch.

After they finished their dinner Jethro looked at the plans for the store. He looked up at Elizabeth peering over his glasses. "I can assist you with most of this."

"You can?" Elizabeth replied, "I'm afraid I can't pay much."

"I don't expect payment," Jethro stated.

Elizabeth walked across the counter and stood face to face with him. Even though she was at least a foot shorter then him, she managed to look into his eyes. "I'm not a charity case Jethro. I want to pay you somehow."

Jethro knew she was not only stubborn but proud, "Make me dinner sometime and we'll call it even."

"I buy all the materials," she didn't let her gaze leave him, "I will make you more then one home cooked meal and provide you with some very good coffee." Elizabeth smiled, "Deal?"

"Deal," he cracked a smile. He liked her; the dinner and coffee were just perks. "Where shall we begin?"

"I was hoping for a shelving unit here," Elizabeth noted walking to a certain section of the store.

"Let's go," Jethro stated as he reached for his keys.

"Thank you," Elizabeth stated grabbing his hand. Their attraction was undeniable.

"You're welcome," Jethro replied trying to keep his voice steady. The gentleness of her touch was driving him crazy. He didn't want to pull his hand away but he knew that they wouldn't get any work done if he didn't. "Shall we?"

Jethro and Elizabeth drove to the local home improvement store and purchased all of the materials needed for her shelving unit plus a few other projects. Jethro installed the shelves and cost her less then what Doug would've charged in the first place.

"Here," Elizabeth handed Jethro a large coffee mug. It was customized with his name. "I hope you like it strong."

"I do," Jethro noted taking a sip of the hot brown liquid. He looked at the mug and smiled. "Nice mug."

"That way you will always have a cup waiting for you," Elizabeth noted then looked at her watch. "It's getting late. I know you have to work tomorrow."

"Actually," Jethro took another sip of his coffee, "I don't. It's Saturday and we are off." He placed the mug on the counter, "I can come by in the morning and help you providing you still need me."

"I can't ask you to do that," Elizabeth was becoming slightly embarrassed, "It's your day off and," Jethro placed a finger over her lips.

"I will be here at o seven hundred," Jethro took a large gulp of his coffee. "As long as the coffee is hot and the company is good I'm fine."

"I can bring some breakfast," Elizabeth noted.

"No need," Jethro stated. "I am up at o five thirty and have a morning routine." He pulled his car keys from his pocket. "I will watch as you lock up."

"I was planning on working for a few more hours," Elizabeth noted. Truth was she rarely slept. "I will be fine."

He could see that she was going to stay despite his urging. Jethro pulled a card from his wallet, "Here if you need anything." He looked at her, "I mean anything you call me."

"I will," Elizabeth rarely showed her emotions after all it was the way she was raised. She did her best to remain in control. Her life hadn't been an easy one and being in control was her way of surviving. Elizabeth watched as Jethro walked towards the car. She made sure the doors were locked securely as he unlocked his car. He waived as he drove off concerned about Elizabeth being alone that late at night.

Elizabeth worked for a couple more hours before she decided to call it quits. She arrived at home a few minutes later, showered and readied for bed. She placed her gun under her pillow as she threw the covers over her. After checking her alarm Elizabeth closed her eyes. Sleep came easy for her that night especially since her thoughts were about Jethro.

At o seven hundred, seven o'clock to non military people, Jethro was at her store ready to work. He was actually looking forward to helping her and it gave him a little variety from his boat. After their initial greetings neither of them spoke for a few hours yet they seemed to connect on some level. Jethro would start to work on sanding a wall and within a few minutes Elizabeth was taking over as he started a new project. It was noon before they took any breaks.

"I made some sandwiches," Elizabeth noted. She leaned over to retrieve the bag when he saw the small tattoo on her lower back. She could feel his gaze on her and smiled knowing that someone was interested. Elizabeth placed the bag on the counter. "It's not a fancy meal so I hope its okay."

"Fine," Jethro reached into the bag and removed two large sandwiches, "Which one is mine."

"They both are yours," Elizabeth stated as she poured him another cup of coffee, "The small one is mine," she noted pulling the third one from the bag.

Jethro looked at the incredibly large sandwiches and gulped. He knew he could pack away food as though he was a camel but these were some large sandwiches. "I don't know if I can eat both of these."

"Eat what you can," Elizabeth stated as she took a bite of hers. She stood across the counter from him remaining stoic. Truth be told it had been a long time since Elizabeth had been able to prepare any type of meal for someone and she hated to admit but it felt good. "I made more coffee."

"Thanks," Jethro stated in between bites. He watched her eat. She was athletic he said to himself and her figure was amazing. She was similar in build to Jen including her waist and bust line; both positives. Even thought she didn't have red hair Jethro liked her. Jethro let his mind wander a moment imaging what she would be like in bed.

"Jethro?" Elizabeth called waiving a hand in front of his face, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jethro replied clearing his throat. He needed to sit for a moment so that Elizabeth wouldn't know what he had been thinking. "Thanks for the lunch."

"Sure," Elizabeth seemed to know what he was thinking or at least hoped. She too wondered what he would be like in bed and did her best to keep her mind on her store.

After polishing off both sandwiches Jethro started working again. He hoped that Elizabeth would take it a little easy she was working harder then any woman should. They were finished with the necessary repairs and were ready to paint. Jethro was stirring the paint when he heard a crash from the back room. He ran towards the back expecting the worst. He saw Elizabeth sitting on the floor covered in Styrofoam peanuts. He couldn't help but laugh as he reached for her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Elizabeth tried to grip the shelf to stand up but her wrist hurt. "I think."

"Let me see," Jethro noted as he helped her up, "Bad sprain." He noted. "Looks like you have to sit this one out." He wanted her to take it easy.

"I'm not stopping," Elizabeth reached for the first aid kit and grabbed an ace bandage. She wrapped her wrist doing her best to suppress the pain emanating from her arm. She seemed to stiffen up as though she was braced for a fight. "Let's get back to work."

"Elizabeth you need to relax your arm," Jethro noted. "You can cause some serious damage." He looked at her wrist.

"I am fine. I have been through worse then this," Elizabeth didn't mean to let it slip and seeing the look on Jethro's face made her even more self conscience. Avoiding his gaze she picked up the paint roller and dipped it into the paint trying to avoid the whole questions and answer session that she knew could possibly come her way.

"You're safe with me," Jethro stated softly. He could see she was having a hard time painting, "This is how you do it," Jethro stood behind her, took her hands showing her how to paint. He stood very close to her, close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck. She was intoxicated by his touch and could hardly breathe. "Very good," he kept his hands on hers for another moment; the light scent of her perfume swirled around his nose, causing him distraction once again. Jethro unable to take it any longer and worried he would take her right there moved next to her as he continued to paint.

Neither of them spoke a word as they continued to work. They seemed to have an unspoken connection. Even though Elizabeth felt comfortable with Jethro it didn't mean that she trusted him 100%. They continued working on her store when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs," He stated as he walked away from her, "Call Ducky and Ziva. I will call Abby and McGee and meet you all at the office in 20."

"You have to go," Elizabeth noted as she watched him pocket his cell phone.

"Yes," he sighed. He looked around the store. "You don't have much left. Will you be okay here?" Jethro pointed to her arm.

"I will be fine," Elizabeth stated. "I cannot thank you enough."

"You're welcome," he started for the door then turned around. "I will collect that dinner one night soon."

"I look forward to it," Elizabeth said goodbye as Jethro exited her store. She immediately locked the door and finished the small amount of work that she had left.

Several hours had passed when she got a call on her cell. "Hello?"

"It's Jethro I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" He stated while looking around for his team. After the Lieutenant Colonel Mann fiasco he thought it best that his private life remained as private as possible.

"Dandy," she replied as she sat in the chair, "I am completely finished with the repairs now it's setting up the store so I can open." Suddenly the pressure seemed overwhelming.

Jethro heard something in her voice. "Are you still there?"

"Yes," she sighed. "It's finally becoming a reality." Elizabeth looked around the store and smiled. "This has been a dream of mine for so long." She sighed then continued, "You didn't call to hear me talk about that. How is your day so far?"

"Fine," he saw Tony walk into the bullpen, "I will call you later."

"Jethro," Elizabeth called.

"Yeah," he replied as his demeanor seemed to change.

"Look for a delivery in about," she looked at her watch, "Twenty minutes."

"What kind of delivery?" He asked but she had quickly disconnected the call. Within 20 minutes a delivery man was standing just outside the bullpen escorted by one of the many NCIS agents. He heard the agent call for him. "Here," Jethro raised his hand as he juggled the phone. "Ducky I'll be down in a few." He looked at the young man, "Can I help you?"

"You're Agent Gibbs?" the young man asked.

"Yes," Jethro was beginning to get annoyed.

"This is for you and your team," the young man handed him a large paper bag.

Jethro placed the bag on his desk and started pulling out containers of Chinese food. He saw each person's name on the carton. Jethro looked at his container and smiled especially since she remembered the chop sticks and soy sauce. He opened up the envelope and read the simple note, "There's more where that came from. Thanks. Enjoy – Elizabeth" Jethro had Tony pass out the food as he walked Ducky's and Abby's to them. Jethro started for the elevator listening to Tony, McGee and Ziva figure out who ordered the sandwiches.

"Thanks Jethro," Ducky smiled as he took possession on the carton. After visiting with Ducky he rode the elevator up to Abby's lab.

"Gibbs," Abby cocked her head and smiled then quickly hugged him, "Thanks." She opened the box and smiled. "This looks so good."

"It is," Jethro noted as he remembered how good his dinner was. "Tell me what you have so far."

Abby explained as Jethro followed along. After his meeting with Abby he rode the elevator back to his desk. He knew his food would still be there because his agents knew he would kill them if they messed with his food. Jethro stopped just short of the bullpen when he saw Jen at his desk reading the note.

"Find anything interesting," Jethro snatched the note then growled showing her a look that would kill on merit alone.

"Who is she?" Jen asked wanting to know more about her

Jethro kept his temper in check especially around his agents, "None of your damn business."

"Did she send the food?" Jen asked as she moved to let Jethro pass to get to his desk. Their bodies brushed against each other. "Well?"

"None of your business," Jethro spoke softly. "You better watch your step." He eyed her carefully, "I know of a few secrets that you would hate to have revealed."

"What about you?" Jen raised her eyebrow as though she was meeting his challenge.

"My biggest secret is already out," he hissed, "Can't top Shannon and Kelly." Jethro looked at her and let a wry grin cross his face as she backed down. "Now what do you want Director."

"I need an update on the case," Jen replied as though their conversation didn't happen.

"DiNozzo," Jethro called, "Update Madame Director. I am going for coffee." Jethro walked to the coffee shop, got his refill and started back to NCIS when he decided to stop for a moment. He retrieved his cell phone and dialed Elizabeth's number.

"Hello?" Elizabeth sounded winded.

"Hi," Jethro answered.

"Did you get the delivery?" Elizabeth asked walking to the chair.

"Yes," Jethro stated, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Elizabeth replied sitting down. "I gather you are on a break?"

"Yes," Jethro stated as he sipped his coffee. "I am headed back now."

"So," Elizabeth hesitated, "Let me know when you would like that dinner."

"I will," he cleared his throat. "Although I should tell you," This time he was quiet.

"Let me guess you're married," Elizabeth felt stupid.

"No of course not," He replied.

"A girlfriend?" Elizabeth questioned.

"No," Jethro bit the bullet, "I don't think we should." He took a seat on a nearby bench. "Oh hell Liz I want you okay?"

"Want me?" Elizabeth questioned until it donned on her what he meant. "You do. Wow I didn't see that coming." She smiled, "Since we are being so honest I do want you too."

"Really?" Jethro was even more surprised then Elizabeth was. "You want a broken down man like me."

"You're not old and from what I could tell," Elizabeth remembered his body against hers, "You are not broken down either." She turned around in her chair. "So what do we do about this physical attraction?"

"Suppress it," Jethro remarked as he started walking.

"Sounds like we are both familiar with that action," Elizabeth stated. "We are adults and I am sure that we can handle ourselves appropriately."

"I agree," Jethro stated hoping that she was right. "How is tomorrow night for dinner?"

"Works for me," Elizabeth noted. "Plan on seven and I will cook."

"I'll be there. What's your address?" Jethro wrote down her information then disconnected the call.

The next day at six thirty…

Dinner was in the process of cooking. Elizabeth needed to shower and change. She put on her lace bra and panties then stood in front of her mirror. "I don't know if any man will be able to get past these," Elizabeth stated looking at her scar riddled body. She slipped on her red dress, flats and some perfume then started for the living room.

Seven o'clock arrived sooner then Elizabeth expected. Just as she entered the living room Jethro rang the bell. "Hello," she smiled opening the door

"You look great," Jethro noted.

"Thanks and so do you," She replied. "Dinner is almost ready."

Jethro followed her into the kitchen and watched as she removed the roast from the stove. Jethro helped her place the roast on the platter. He smelled her perfume and something stirred in him once again, "Smells good."

"Me or the food," Elizabeth questioned facing him. They were so close to each other that their lips almost touched.

"Both," Jethro cleared his throat. "So," he held her close, "Do you have any other tattoos I should know about?"

"I see," Liz liked the way he held her, "You are intrigued." She smiled, "I have one more and if you're good I will tell you where it is."

"I'm very good," Jethro playfully replied then kissed her neck.

"We'll see about that," Elizabeth stated as she tried to pull away. But Jethro held her close, "What?"

"There's something that you need to know," Jethro stated still holding onto her. After his encounter with Maddie he didn't feel the need to hide his secret about Shannon and Kelly. Besides there was something about Elizabeth that made him want to open up and share. "I have been married," he didn't quite look at her, "Four times." Elizabeth studied the way he told her, and she was about to say something when he continued, "My first wife and I had a daughter and,"

Elizabeth pulled away, "You don't have to do this," she stated as she leaned against the counter. It was a though she knew.

"Yes I do," He leaned against the counter next to her, "They were killed in a car accident. Apparently Shannon, my wife, witnessed a murder and,"

"Please Jethro stop," She walked away from him.

"Hey I was just trying to tell you that," Jethro could see her shake. "Liz?"

"I know about Shannon and Kelly," Elizabeth sat on her couch and cried.

Jethro was both confused and angry, "How? Who have you been talking to?" He looked at her with his normal penetrating gaze.

"No one; the man that was driving them," Elizabeth didn't look at him and when she did he saw the tears streaming down her face, "Was my husband."

"Husband?" Jethro sat next to her. It suddenly made sense. He had been looking at it from his painful angle and feeling sorry for himself for so many years. Jethro was now on the other side of the whole tragedy. "Liz I am so sorry."

"Please don't," Elizabeth looked at him. There was something in her eyes, "Just tell me you killed the bastard that killed our family." Jethro didn't say a word. "Thank you," was all she could say knowing he got his revenge. "I hoped you went after him." She touched his face, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" He held her hand, "You and I share something no one else could understand." He ran his hand along her cheek.

"I know more about you then what you think," Elizabeth looked at him. "I was at their funeral then I spoke to Agent Franks and he said that you joined NCIS." She could see him soaking it all in, "I wanted to talk to you let you know you weren't alone but things happened," she walked to the kitchen. "It's time," her voice was quiet.

"What?" Jethro followed after her.

"It's time to eat," Elizabeth opened the refrigerator door and removed a salad. She didn't speak for a moment as she set the table with the roast, the salad and the wine. "Did Agent Franks ever tell you that I kept in touch with him?" She could see the anger flash in his eyes. "It was his doing, not mine."

Jethro cut the roast not speaking. He served her and then himself; opened and poured the wine. The tension was there neither sure of what to do or say. Jethro downed the first glass of wine. He felt as though he was punched in the gut and felt slightly betrayed; knowing that she knew about the death of his wife and child then had the audacity of being at their funeral. "No," Jethro hissed, "He didn't tell me."

"I figured he didn't," Elizabeth stated. "I didn't attend the funeral or keep in touch with Agent Franks to probe into your life." She was now getting angry herself having to defend herself. "I did it to keep myself sane."

"What do you mean?" He looked in her direction but seemed to look right through her.

"Knowing that someone else understood," she held back the tears, "What it was like to lose someone that was a comfort."

"Comfort? How can that be a comfort?" He looked at her this time there was a fire in his eyes. "I lost my family that day."

Elizabeth could still see that he was angry and she became angry herself. "You aren't the only one. I lost my husband and son that day too." She removed her plate from the table and placed it in the sink. She held on to the edge of the counter with her back to Jethro. He could see her shake as she wept.

"Liz," he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"My name is Elizabeth," She tried to move, "If you insist on shortening it call me Beth."

"Beth then," Jethro's voice was softer trying to make it up to her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she said as she kept her back to him.

"Let me guess it's a sign of weakness," he leaned in wondering if she knew about his rules.

"No," Beth stated, "I just wanted you to know that you aren't alone."

"I get it now," Jethro managed to turn her around as he held her. "I am sorry," He lifted her face to his and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Do you want some dessert?" Beth asked as she tried to pull away.

"Not yet," Jethro stated, "We have to finish dinner first." He retrieved her plate from the sink and placed it back on the table. "You need to eat." He made sure she sat down.

After they ate Jethro helped her clean up and they moved into the living room. "May I ask you a question?" Jethro asked as he sat on the couch.

"I was pregnant," It was as though Beth knew what he was going to ask, "When I got the call I just lost it." She sipped her wine. "Let's talk about something else for right now okay?"

"Sure," Jethro scooted closer, "About that tattoo."

Beth gave him a quick kiss which turned into a longer one both feeling the sparks between them. Jethro began kissing her neck, "It's on my hip," she gasped in between breaths. She wanted him and could tell he wanted her.

"Can I see it?" He asked pulling her close and hoping that she would say yes. Before she could respond his cell phone rang, "Damn."

Beth straightened up. She was a bit saddened that he was getting called in but also relieved because she wouldn't have to explain the scars. "You have to go."

"Yes," Jethro stated as he pulled her up from the couch. "I will call you later."

Beth, usually a very modest and private person raised her skirt and revealed the small USMC tattoo, "What can I say I like Marines," she grinned.

"Hoorah," Jethro noted as he kissed her goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks Jethro and Elizabeth mainly spoke by phone as their schedules didn't allow them much time together. He would call her as much as possible. They managed a dinner or two but that was all. Elizabeth concentrated on her store and interviewed for the two positions that she had available, which made time pass even quicker for her.

Jethro was working on two cases that made his team pull overtime. Three days passed before he spoke to Elizabeth. When he did call he had to cut their conversation short; which got Elizabeth thinking about their relationship. She decided that if he was interested he would call her after all she had been without a man in her life for quite a while and she did okay alone.

A week later, Elizabeth sat at the counter addressing the envelopes for her grand opening invitations and debated inviting Jethro. She decided that she would invite him and it was up to him if he accepted. She placed the stamps on the envelopes and walked to the mailbox. Elizabeth let out a deep breath as she placed his invitation in the box. She went back to the store and finished unpacking more boxes.

The grand opening of "Greetings to You" was finally here. Elizabeth made sure the last touches were complete including making sure the wine was chilled and the trays of food were set out. Her two staff members were ready. Elizabeth glanced at her self in the mirror one last time before unlocking her doors. She greeted a few people that walked through the door before standing behind the counter. Elizabeth was in her office on the phone when Jethro walked in the door and both women began to drool over him. He wore his brown button down shirt, brown pants and brown boots. His brown sport coat was covered by his long brown duster jacket.

Elizabeth walked into the main part of the store and stopped when she saw Jethro. "Hello," she said as she approached him.

He was speechless for a brief moment as he looked at Elizabeth wearing a simple black dress that showed off her curves, "Hi," he smiled. Jethro thought she looked stunning but there were too many people around for him to tell her.

"I am surprised you're here," Elizabeth commented.

"Why?" he looked at her carefully.

"You've been so busy lately," She didn't think he was interested in her and work was a perfect excuse. Even though she was very independent Elizabeth was also very old fashioned. She believed that if a man was interested he needed to be the one to make the first move.

"I have been," He leaned forward clutching his coffee cup, "But I know how important this store is to you."

Hearing his words, feeling his breath and him standing that close to her sent a surge of electricity through her. She needed to suppress what she was feeling at least for now. "I am glad you're here."

"Miss Logan," a booming voice called. "It's a nice place."

Elizabeth looked up to see a tall man walking her way. She didn't recognize him and that made her slightly nervous. Jethro sensed it and reached for her hand. He held it gently. "Thank you," Elizabeth replied searching for a name. "You are?"

"Let me introduce myself," He removed a business card, "I am Phillip Bartlett and I own the bookstore a few doors down. I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"I'm Elizabeth Logan," she extended her hand; "It is nice to meet you. This is,"

"Agent Jethro Gibbs," Jethro stated as he extended his hand, "Her boyfriend." Although their relationship hadn't been described he had a gut feeling about Phillip which put Jethro in protective mode. "It's nice to meet you."

Phillip, feeling Jethro's penetrating gaze, backed off. "Well it was nice to meet you both." He turned and exited the store.

"He gave me the creeps," Elizabeth shivered for a moment. "Thank you Jethro."

"You're welcome," he stated as he kissed her forehead. The kiss, gentle as it was, stirred the feelings within her once again.

The evening went by quickly; soon Jethro and Elizabeth were alone. Jethro pulled Elizabeth close and smiled. "You did well tonight." As he held her he felt the same thing she felt earlier in the evening. It took all of Jethro's strength to suppress those feelings. It was her hand on his face that caused him some major angst. "Did I mention," he stated softly, "That you look beautiful." He wanted to kiss her but did his best to restrain himself.

"No you didn't," Elizabeth replied. Feeling slightly intoxicated herself she took a small step back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he moved in even closer pinning her against the wall. Jethro placed his hands on the small of her back then leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her gently at first and then a bit more passionate as Elizabeth responded.

"Well," Elizabeth noted pulling away, "That was some kiss." She knew that if she let it continue something else might've happened and she wasn't quite ready yet. Despite the attraction, she was still a bit apprehensive about Jethro. It wasn't just Jethro mind you it was all men but she needed to be sure.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jethro asked seeing Elizabeth pull away.

"No," Elizabeth swallowed hard. She didn't say anything at first and kept her back to him. "It's just I have been hurt before and," She felt his hands on her shoulders.

"We all have," Jethro sighed.

"You?" she turned and looked up at him. "I can't imagine anyone daring to hurt you."

Jethro let out a huge laugh, "You make me laugh Elizabeth Logan." He watched as she locked up the store and followed her back to her place. He pulled his car in behind hers and opened the door for her. As she exited the car he kissed her.

"I suppose you want to come in for some coffee," Beth kept her arms around his neck.

"Actually," Jethro leaned her against her car, "I can't."

"What?" Beth wanted to pull away.

"I managed to sneak away for a few hours," Jethro stated, "But I am in the middle of a case."

"I understand," Beth sighed, "Maybe another time."

"Definitely," He kissed her. "I will make sure that you get in okay."

Beth bid her goodnights and readied for bed. She had developed a routine and she didn't want to change what worked. Sleep actually came easy for her that night.

Thanksgiving was fast approaching. Jethro didn't ask Beth to join him, Maddie and the team. It wasn't that he didn't like her; it was because the relationship was so new. Jethro swore to himself that he wouldn't get involved with anyone especially since Hollis violated his trust but after meeting Beth he changed his mind and decided that it needed time.

Beth didn't expect to be invited anywhere for Thanksgiving; and it, along with Christmas, were two holidays Beth didn't celebrate. It wasn't a religious issue it was a personal issue. Jethro did call Beth and wished her a happy Thanksgiving. Jethro felt guilty hearing that she was alone because he had originally thought that she was going somewhere.

Jethro walked into work the next morning hit with another case. He told his team to gear up and meet him downstairs. As he rode down the elevator alone he dialed Beth's number. He asked her out for dinner and she agreed providing he was able to get away.

Beth had a banner day and made more money then she expected to. She closed up shop tired but happy. As she made her way home she received a call from Jethro confirming their dinner plans for the following night.

The dinner never happened because of the case. Beth was okay with not going to dinner. She had just received a contract for a whole series of greeting cards and they would have her signature on them. She called Jethro to share the news and heard a woman in the background. "Are you with someone?" Beth asked.

"Ziva," Jethro noted as he balanced the phone while driving. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Beth stated. She told Jethro about her contract and he was thrilled for her. But because he was on a case and had Ziva in the car it was difficult for him to talk.

"Let me call you later." He stated trying to keep it professional.

"Sure," Beth answered hoping he was distant for a reason.

Several hours later Jethro was able to slip away. He called Beth but she wasn't at the store. Her assistant told Jethro that Beth was at home working on the cards so he called her there.

"Oh hi," Beth stated slightly distracted.

"I guess I caught you at a bad time," Jethro noted hearing the distance in her voice.

"Not at all," Beth answered, "I needed the break." She leaned back in her chair, "Are you done with your case?"

"Yes," he replied, "I was actually calling to see if you would like dinner."

"Please," Beth stated.

He picked her up about a half hour later. They sat and talked about things that were personal getting to know each other better. Although they still had the physical attraction they both began to feel something more developing.

Jethro pulled into her driveway laughing at a joke that Beth told. He liked her sense of humor. She was one of the few people he knew that could make him laugh.

Jethro who was usually always on guard was a bit more relaxed that evening and didn't see the car parked across the street. The man in the car was photographing Jethro and Beth but quickly removed the camera when he thought Jethro spotted him.

Jethro gave Beth another long kiss before he made sure she was locked up tight. He walked back to his car and that's when he saw the car parked across the street but it was too dark to see if anyone was inside.

Beth unaware of what was happening outside undressed; took her shower and readied for bed. She made sure that her alarm was set and that her gun was under her pillow before closing her eyes.

Beth woke with a start. She thought that she heard a noise coming from her attic but realized that it was probably the wind. She laid quiet to see if it happened again but nothing. She slowly drifted back off to sleep not waking again until morning.

The next morning Jethro entered the squad room carrying coffee for his entire team, "What have we got?" he asked as he doled out the cups wondering about the case at hand. Jethro and Beth agreed to spend the day together on Saturday providing Jethro didn't have a case.

Jethro knocked on her door and smiled at Beth. She was wearing jeans, a sweater that showed her curves and flats.

Jethro kissed her. "Are you ready to leave?" He looked at his watch.

"Yes," Beth reached for her coat when her tattoo peered out from her jeans. Jethro let a smile slide across his face. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her back where her tattoo sat. Beth turned and faced him. "You just want me for my tattoos don't you?"

"That's not all I want," Jethro smiled.

"Remind me again where we are going and why we aren't staying indoors," Beth smiled back. Then she began to think about the scars.

Jethro leaned against her door, "I guess we could stay here." He looked over at her and could see that something was wrong. "What?"

"Nothing," Beth grabbed her bag, "Let's go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Jethro looked intently at her.

"Look just forget it okay," Beth reached for the door when she felt his hand on her arm. She looked up at him with slight fear in her eyes.

Jethro realized what it was all about. "Who hurt you?"

Beth knew she had to fess up. She did trust him, "I don't know who he was." She walked to the couch and sat down. "I was coming home from work and he forced me inside. He did things to me that I never want to discuss." She looked at him with anger and hatred. "He took things from me I will never get back. He also left me a nice remembrance." Beth lifted her sweater and revealed the scars. "He would call me Liz. Every time he spoke to me it was Liz or Lizzy." Beth began to feel ill. She jumped up from the couch, ran down the hall splashing water on her face wanting to forget.

"I will never mention it again," Jethro stated handing her a towel. "But if you ever do I am here."

"Thanks," Beth looked at him through the reflection in the mirror. "Let's get out of here."

"Sounds good to me," Jethro held her hand as the walked to his car. He opened her door and shut it noticing the car across the street. Jethro pretended he didn't see it and backed out of her driveway. He backed up far enough to park right next to the car; their driver windows parallel. "Who are you?" Jethro asked his pistol pointed at the young man.

"I am a private detective," The young man removed his ID. "James Callahan."

"Why are you watching us?" Jethro asked.

"I am watching Miss Wilson," Callahan stated.

"She's not Miss Wilson," Jethro stated.

Callahan looked at the address, "What do you know I have the wrong house."

Jethro encouraged the young PI to leave before he made him leave. Something still didn't feel right and Jethro made a mental note to check on him.

Jethro and Beth spent the day walking through the Georgetown Promenade and a few of the more historical monuments. Beth ascended a few steps of the Lincoln Memorial and sat down. Jethro followed suit.

"I majored in History in college," Beth noted. "We were always taught that these men were so great." She looked up at the statue of Lincoln, "He was just a man with a huge responsibility." She smiled at him, "Just like you."

Jethro sighed, "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Of course," Beth stated.

Beth and Jethro had dinner, watched a movie then Jethro headed home. Beth was in bed again and heard the noise that she heard earlier in the week. However she was so tired that she didn't care at that point.

Christmas was just around the corner; three days away. Although Beth didn't celebrate the holiday she did like to give gifts. Beth sat at her worktable and made gifts for everyone on Jethro's team including Jen. She wrapped each one, bagged them and made her way to NCIS. Beth exited the elevator escorted by an agent and walked to the bullpen. It was empty except for McGee who was typing away on the computer.

"Agent McGee," the agent called out.

"She's good," McGee replied seeing Beth standing there. Tim stood up and smiled as Beth approached him. "Hello Miss Logan."

"Hi Agent McGee," She replied, "Its Beth."

"What can I do for you Beth?" Tim questioned.

"I have something for your team," Beth held up the bag. "Can I give them to you to distribute?"

"Sure," Tim took the bag from Beth.

"Director Shepard has something too," Beth stated.

"She's in her office with Gibbs," Tim smiled. "I am sure that Cynthia would let you get it to her."

"Thanks I will do that," Beth replied then walked Jen's gift upstairs. Cynthia was away from her desk so Beth knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. She placed the gift on Cynthia's desk and started to walk away when she heard a woman's voice.

"That was some kiss Jethro," Jen's voice was playful.

"You tricked me Jen," Jethro huffed.

"Mistletoe is there for a reason," Jen replied. "You still kiss the same."

"So do you," Jethro stated.

Beth felt her heart breaking. The man that she cared about just did the unspeakable. Beth held back the anger and the tears. She ran down the steps and towards the elevator when she heard Jethro call her name. Fortunately for her she was in the elevator before he even hit the bottom of the steps.

Jethro was angry at himself for not catching up to her. He didn't know if she heard what happened but his gut told him she did. Jethro tried to call her cell phone but there was no answer. He decided he would pay her a visit.

Beth heard her cell ring and knew it was Jethro but didn't want to answer it. She drove to her store and locked herself in her office. She knew he would pay her a visit but for now the solitude was what she needed.

"Sir," Emily stated, "She asked not to be disturbed."

"I need to speak to her," Jethro stated as he tried to walk down the hall.

"It's okay Emily," Beth stated leaning against the door jam. There was a look of anger on her face. She watched as Jethro walked towards her. Beth shut the door behind them and waited.

"I know you heard," Jethro stated, "It's not what you think."

"You kissed her," Beth stated firmly. "Do you still love her?"

Jethro stood face to face with Beth, "No." He looked her directly in the eye when he answered her.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Beth moved away from him.

"Apparently I was under some mistletoe," Jethro stated.

"Oh," Beth didn't say much else. "Well," she looked at her watch, "You'd better get back and I have a deadline to meet." Beth opened the office door and motioned for Jethro to leave.

"You're mad," Jethro tried to close the door so they could talk.

"No," Beth noted as casually as she could. "I am busy though."

Jethro wasn't buying it but knowing just how stubborn she was he wouldn't fight her, at least not here. "I guess I have to get back." He leaned in close to her. "She means nothing to me anymore," Jethro whispered as he gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." He kissed her cheek again and walked away.

Beth closed the door behind her and wept. She wasn't sure anymore about him or whether or not they were meant to be together. Beth stopped feeling sorry for herself and went back to her cards. She has decided then and there that it was over between her and Jethro. She figured that if he cared in her at all that he wouldn't have kissed Jen.

Jethro slammed his fist against the steering wheel; angry that he kissed Jen, no matter how harmless and angry that he hurt Beth. He walked back to the squad room carrying his coffee. Before going to his desk he stood quietly listening to his agents interact with each other.

"I'm telling you the truth Tony," McGee stated. "Beth was the one that brought these gifts."

"Who is this Beth?" Tony questioned, "Another character in your role playing game Mc Geek?"

"She's dating the boss," Ducky stated as he entered the bull pen. "Beth is a nice woman."

"She sure is," Abby smiled as she walked in behind Ducky. "It's sad though."

"What is Abby?" Tim asked.

"Beth doesn't celebrate Christmas," Abby shook her head.

"I don't celebrate Christmas," Ziva interjected.

"No," Abby smiled, "But you do celebrate Hanukkah."

"True," Ziva noted.

"I say that we surprise her," Abby got very excited, "I say that we throw a party for her."

"If she doesn't celebrate Abby," Tony asked, "Then why would we go against her religion?"

"It's not about religion," Abby put her fingers together as she began to ponder what to do. "It's personal. I say that we show her the best Christmas ever."

"Abs," Jethro walked in, "It's a nice thought but."

"But what Gibbs?" Abby asked, "You remember how you were at first, now you're okay with Christmas. She just needs a little urging and lots of decorations."

Tim looked at the excitement on Abby's face, "I will help only if the boss says its okay."

"Me too," everyone else chimed in.

Abby looked at Gibbs and smiled, "You have a mission Gibbs." She fiddled with his collar, "Do you think that you can complete it?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Abs," Gibbs was unsure as to whether he could pull it off especially knowing that she was mad.

"C'mon Gibbs," Abby smiled innocently at him, "You can persuade anyone to do what you want." Abby looked at the others. "Don't you want Beth to have a nice Christmas?"

"I will do my best Abs," he looked at the others. "For now," Gibbs growled, "Get back to work." He sat at his desk wondering just how he was going to accomplish this daunting task. Jethro was in hot water and he knew it. How was he going to persuade Beth allow him to decorate for Christmas let alone speak to him?

Abby was truly a kid at Christmas. She sat at her desk making a list of everything that she and the others needed to do for Beth. Abby loved Gibbs as a father and wanted to see him happy. He spoke briefly of Beth at Thanksgiving and Abby could see the happiness in his eyes. So Abby made it her mission to see that Gibbs, and Beth, were happy.

Jethro snuck away for a moment and debated ordering flowers for Beth but he thought that wouldn't work. He thought about having dinner delivered but what if she already ate. Jethro figured the best thing was to just talk to her and show her how much she means to him. After work Jethro drove to Beth's house and breathed a sigh of relief she was home. He knocked on her front door and waited.

"Beth," Jethro stated, "I know you're in there." He could hear her unlocking the door.

"Don't you ever give up?" Beth questioned. She was still angry.

"We need to talk," Jethro was about to push his way in when she blocked him.

"There's nothing to talk about," Beth was stronger then she looked, "I am busy and have a deadline to meet."

Jethro was stronger then her and pushed his way into the house. He pulled Beth close so she couldn't protest. Jethro kissed her with a passion that she hadn't felt before. "I said that I am sorry."

Beth tried to loosen herself from his grip but he held on, "Please Jethro."

"Damn it Beth," He gave her a gentle kiss, "I never meant to hurt you but it happened." Jethro lifted her face to his so that he could look into her eyes. "Please tell me you forgive me."

"I forgive you," She replied without any emotion in her voice.

"I don't believe you," He stated. "You just want me to let go." Jethro knew it was do or die, "You mean a lot to me more then I ever expected." He rested his forehead against hers. They didn't speak and just listened to each other breathe. Jethro spoke softly, "I am sorry."

Beth looked at him with tears streaming down her face, "If you ever," Jethro placed a finger on her lips.

"I won't ever hurt you like that again," Jethro meant it. It was at that moment he realized just how much he cared about her and that realization scared him.

Beth could sense the hesitation, "What?" she asked.

"I didn't realize how much you mean to me," Jethro sighed, "Until now." He pulled her close once again and kissed her. This time the kiss wasn't passionate and it wasn't a simple kiss. It was filled with emotion making Beth realize that he did care about her.

Beth finally felt the connection and rested her head on his chest, forgiving him. "Do I have to worry about Jen?" Beth asked keeping her head on his chest.

"No," Jethro lifted her face to his. "I promise."

"Are you hungry?" Beth asked finally pulling away.

"I can eat," Jethro stated. He walked into the kitchen with her when his cell phone rang, "Yeah Gibbs."

"It's Abby," She replied, "So are we on for Operation Christmas?"

"So far so good," Jethro stated trying to be discreet.

"Can we come over now?" Abby asked.

"No," Jethro sighed.

"Take her out," Abby stated as if she knew that they would eat at home. "We're across the street."

Jethro disconnected the call, "Let's go out."

"But I have food here," Beth noted opening the refrigerator door.

"Let's grab something and go to my place," he shut the door, "I want you to see my boat."

Beth looked at Jethro, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Jethro stated. "I just want you to see my boat." He retrieved her coat and bag, "Come on."

Beth knew he was up to something but was too tired to argue. She watched as Jethro, she thought, locked up the house. He entered the car and as they backed out gestured something to Abby. "What did you just do?" Beth asked seeing his hand move.

"It's cold," he pretended to blow on his hands. Jethro drove to his place picking up dinner along the way. He escorted Beth downstairs to the basement. "See," Jethro stated showing her the boat.

"Nice," Beth stated as she took a seat, "What are you hiding from me Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Beth looked at him. "Tell me or I will call a cab and walk out of here."

Jethro placed dinner in front of her, "Eat," he grinned, "Then we'll talk."

"Talk first," Beth crossed her arms. "Dinner can be reheated." She was definitely stubborn, "Now!"

Jethro leaned against the other table clasping his hands and shuffling his feet. "Let's just say that it's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" Beth asked standing defiantly in front of him.

"You'll see," Jethro smiled, "Can we please eat?"

Beth ate keeping her back to Jethro. She hated surprises especially knowing someone was lying to her. She watched as Jethro finished off his dinner, "Okay so where is this surprise supposed to take place?"

"Patience," Jethro stated, "I need a little help sanding this part."

"You're stalling," Beth replied, "Oh my its at my house."

"Beth," Jethro stood behind her and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist, "Please let them do this."

"Them?" Beth turned to face him, "Who?"

Jethro hesitated, "My team."

"Your team is in my house?" Beth could feel her blood boil. "What the hell is your team doing at my house?"

"Calm down," Jethro touched her shoulders and tried to calm her down. He had good reflexes and leaned back as Beth turned and nearly decked him. "Beth!"

"What right do they have to go in my house? Why are they there?" Beth asked as she walked to a corner of the basement.

Jethro could see the fire in her eyes. He wasn't afraid of anyone but he was worried about her. "Abby wanted to surprise you." He managed to calm her a bit. "She wanted you to have a Christmas."

After a few minutes of angrily pacing Beth slumped to the floor, pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She didn't look at Jethro but knew he sat next to her, "I don't celebrate Christmas just like I don't celebrate my birthday."

Jethro reached for her hand, "I didn't for a long time but Abby helped me realize," Jethro watched as Beth waived him quiet.

"I have my reasons Jethro," Beth stated solemnly.

"Tell me," Jethro wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Trust me Beth."

Beth rested her head on his shoulder. "I do trust you," she paused for a moment, "It's complicated."

"I don't mind complicated," Jethro ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed the top of her head.

Beth could feel his gentle touch against her skin. It was the first time in her life that anyone treated her as a woman and as a person. "Please ask them to leave," Beth was very quiet.

"I can't do that," Jethro stated. "It means so much to Abby."

Beth got to her feet. She faced him defiantly, "Abby? What is she to you anyway?"

"You know she's like my daughter." Jethro leaned against the workbench.

"So it's more important for you to please her," Beth started to gather her things, "Then to abide by my wishes." She did everything she could to keep her temper in check. "I guess I really see just how important I am to you." Beth started up the stairs. "Do not follow me, do not call me. Just leave me alone," Beth stated right before she slammed the basement door.

Jethro stood for a moment a bit dazed. He ran up the stairs and out the door. He saw her standing on the curb. "I'll give you a ride home."

"I called a cab," Beth stated. "Tell them I want them out of my house before I get home." She faced Jethro, "Don't worry I won't press charges."

"Beth cancel the cab," Jethro tried to reach for her. "I will drive you home, we can talk about this."

"Talking doesn't do any good," Beth stated. "You didn't listen to me and you chose your team over me." She turned back around. "Goodbye Jethro," Beth stated it was her way of separating herself from him and because the cab pulled up.

Jethro got in his car and followed the cab. He dialed Abby's cell but got no answer. He called each member of the team but no one was available. After a few curse words left his mouth Jethro pulled his car to the curb across from Beth's house. Abby's car was gone and Jethro breathed a small sigh of relief. He watched Beth exit the cab.

Beth knew he was there. She walked across the street and leaned into his window. "You have 30 seconds to start your car and leave or I will be calling Metro PD. I asked you to leave me alone."

"Beth," Jethro started to exit the car but Beth pushed on the door. "We need to talk about this."

Beth just walked away too frustrated and too tired to argue. She unlocked her door and stepped inside. She turned to close the door and saw Jethro approaching. "Fine," Beth flipped on the lights and saw the elaborate decorations including a traditional Christmas tree.

Jethro stood on the mat just outside the door waiting for her to waive her in. She knew he wouldn't go away so it was better to give him want he wanted and then she could walk away. Jethro looked around at the decorations. "I must say they did a good job."

Before Beth could say anything she heard singing, "Don't tell me." Beth flung open the door and shook her head. There was Jethro's team, Abby, Ducky and Palmer singing Christmas Carols. Beth leaned against the door jam pretending to enjoy the caroling. Jethro smiled at his team who were dressed in Christmas attire and funny hats.

"So," Abby asked excitedly, "Did you like the decorations?"

"They were definitely a surprise," Beth stated eyeing Jethro.

"Did you see the other surprise?" Abby asked as she walked into the house.

"No," Beth followed Abby into the kitchen. She couldn't see what Abby was doing so she waited.

Abby turned around and held out a tortoise shell kitten. "Isn't she pretty?"

"You got me a kitten?" Beth walked to Abby, "She's beautiful and very colorful." Beth looked at the green eyes and let a partial smile cross her face. "What to name her."

"Mistletoe," Abby cocked her head and smiled brightly, "After all it is Christmas." She looked at Beth who didn't take the kitten, "You can call her Missy for short." Abby extended her reach holding the kitten towards Beth.

Beth reluctantly took the kitten and immediately heard her purr. "She's purring."

"She likes you," Abby, who donned her platform shoes, seemed to tower over Beth. "There's food and cat litter by the fridge."

Beth followed Abby into the living room where the others were talking. "She likes her," Abby announced.

"Can we do it now Abby?" Tony asked gripping a bag tightly.

"Can we Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Can you what?" Beth questioned.

"Break out the bubbly," Tim interjected.

"We have some party snacks," Ziva noted placing her bag on the dining table.

"Let me put her away," Beth noted holding up the kitten. She then glared at Jethro who followed her down the hall. "This isn't over." Beth clenched her jaw, "But I have guests I have to get back to. When they leave you leave." Beth tugged on her sweater to brace herself for the small party that was about to take place.

Jethro dreaded the next hour knowing that Beth was angry with him and the team. He leaned against the wall watching his team interact with this almost complete stranger. It made him proud to see that they not only were on their best behavior but that they really liked her.

Beth bid her farewells to the others as Jethro reached for his coat. She leaned against the door preventing him from leaving. "You have a great team."

"I know," Jethro stood a few feet away from her.

"It was nice what they did," Beth crossed her arms, "But that doesn't mean that I will celebrate the holiday."

Jethro inched a little closer, "You just did."

"No," Beth moved a little closer to him, "If you remember I was on the couch for most of it or I was feeding the kitten."

"Why won't you admit that you had a good time," Jethro questioned.

Beth could feel the pain and anger rising in her again. "You don't understand." She sat on the couch, "Its late Jethro."

"Damn it, talk to me," Jethro threw his coat on the chair by the door.

"Why?" Beth stood to meet him, "It didn't do any good before." She leaned against the couch. "You don't understand," she repeated.

"Then make me understand," Jethro placed a hand on her leg.

Beth figured the best way to get rid of him was to tell him then deal with her feelings later. "I was eight when I stopped celebrating Christmas." She looked at him and he could see the years of pain in her eyes. Beth watched as the kitten jumped onto the couch. Beth instinctively held her and petted her. "This is the first pet I have had since I was eight."

Jethro scooted closer and pulled Beth to him, "What happened?" He asked as he spoke softly into her ear.

"I lost my entire family Christmas Eve," Beth trembled in his arms. "We just left church and were driving home when it happened." She released the kitten and watched it play. "A drunk driver hit our car and when I woke up in the hospital they told me I didn't have a family any more."

Jethro thought he felt his heart break. "Beth," was all he could say.

"So now you know why I don't celebrate Christmas," Beth stated as she stood up. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Its late and I am tired."

"Do you want me to stay?" Jethro asked.

"No," Beth seemed to change, "I will be fine." She opened up her front door and watched as Jethro gathered his things.

Jethro leaned in to give her a kiss but Beth turned away, "Goodnight."

"Goodbye," she stated as she locked the door behind him. Beth turned off the lights and walked to her bedroom. She went through her usual nightly routine then crawled under the covers. She tried to sleep but all of the memories came flooding back. "Great!" Beth sat up sweat beading on her brow. "The damn nightmares are back." She hit the pillow so hard that she felt the butt of her gun against her hand.

Jethro drove home replaying the events of the night in his mind. He thought he was right in siding with his team but after hearing the reasons he wasn't so sure. He couldn't imagine the pain that Beth must have felt losing her family. Jethro began to understand that he wasn't the only one out there that had pain in his life. He also knew that Beth was still mad at him and he needed to make it up to her.

After downing a coffee cup filled with bourbon Jethro sat at the work bench and pondered things in his life. He thought about Shannon and Kelly and their lives together. He remembered being under water and hearing Kelly urge her father back to life. He thought about Jen and the relationship they had. He regretted kissing her under the mistletoe and causing Beth to hurt the way she did. Jethro thought about the other women in his life.

"Damn," he sighed as he ran his fingers along a picture of his family. "Beth I will make this up to you." Jethro realized that he did hurt her and that he cared more for her then he initially realized.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth didn't sleep at all that night. She was exhausted and since there were only two days until Christmas she had to be at the store. Beth seemed to go through the motions as she did every morning but this time it was different. She was numb. All the memories of that night flooded back and she felt the pain she tried so hard to repress.

Beth unlocked her store and began preparing for the day. She hoped that Jethro would stay away from her otherwise she just might say something she wouldn't regret.

Jethro walked into the bullpen after filling up his coffee. He had been at the office since zero six hundred. He needed to be alone and the quietness that the office offered that early in the morning was what he needed. He rarely questioned his decisions and he rarely felt guilty about events that happened in his life; but today he felt guilty. Beth was important to him and he let her down in more ways then one.

"Morning boss," McGee stated passing Jethro's desk.

"Morning Tim," Jethro replied slightly distracted.

"Are you okay boss?" Tim questioned seeing something different in Gibbs and hearing his first name used.

"Fine," Jethro noted quickly sipping his coffee hoping the young agent would start work rather then focus on him.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," Abby called as she turned the corner, "Morning McGee," She smiled brightly.

McGee smiled brightly at her, "Morning."

"Hi Abs," Gibbs stated.

"So did Beth like the surprise?" Abby asked anxiously awaiting an answer.

"I think so Abs," Jethro replied.

"You don't think she liked it?" Abby sounded disappointed.

"I am sure she did Abby," Jethro stood up and gave Abby a small peck on her cheek. "I need to hit the head."

Abby and Tim shared glances as Jethro walked towards the men's room. "He's been acting weird," Tim noted.

"Maybe its love McGee," Abby smiled as she walked towards the elevator. Abby boarded the elevator then exited quickly. She walked back to Tim's desk. "Did you get our illustrious boss a gift?"

"No," Tim sighed. "Not yet."

"We can go in on it together," Abby replied. She heard Tim clear his throat alerting Abby to Gibbs' return. Abby winked as she walked to the elevator. "I know," Abby smiled, "I will see what things Beth has and maybe she can assist me." Abby noted.

The time seemed to pass quickly and it was now noon. Abby parked her car and walked into Beth's store. Emily looked the goth girl over and was about to refuse her service when she heard Beth speak.

"Abby," Beth walked towards her, "What are you doing here?"

"Wow," Abby smiled, "You decorated the store so beautifully." Abby looked around. "I need to get a gift for Gibbs. What do you recommend?"

"I'm afraid I am not the best at that Abby," Beth stated placing a few items on the shelf.

Abby could hear the sadness in Beth's voice, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Beth asked.

"This situation between you and Gibbs," Abby looked at a card and smiled, "He cares about you a lot."

"I'm sure he does," Beth kept her back to Abby. "So what kind of gift are you looking at?"

Abby stood next to Beth then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I just want to be your friend."

Beth walked away from Abby and down the hall to her office motioning Abby to follow her. "Please sit." Abby sat down across from Beth holding her black cross backpack in her arms. "I appreciate you wanting to be a friend but this has nothing to do with you."

"I think it does," Abby leaned forward, "I love Gibbs. He's like my father actually he's better then my dad was," Abby started to ramble and Beth waived her back to the topic. "Sorry bad habit. Gibbs can be a real bastard when he needs to be but he's always been good to me."

"Abby," Beth stopped her, "I don't want to discuss Jethro okay."

"Don't you care about him?" Abby seemed disappointed.

"Yes," Beth rubbed her face with her hands, "Abby listen I appreciate everything you have done but I," Beth couldn't get the words out at least the ones she intended to say. "I lost my parents when I was eight and that's why I don't celebrate Christmas."

"I lost my parents when I was ten," Abby sighed, "We have something in common." It dawned on Abby what Beth was trying to say, "Oh I am sorry we decorated your house when you." Abby felt bad. Then Abby walked to Beth and hugged her, "You can be my big sister."

"More like your mother," Beth looked at the young woman standing before her.

"That'll be cool," Abby smiled. "We all lose people we love," Abby reflected on Kate, "But you have to go on." She grabbed Beth's hand, "If you continue to close your heart you lose out on the blessings."

Beth looked at Abby, "Blessings?"

"Yes," Abby smiled brightly, "You saved Misty's life." Seeing that Beth wasn't making the connection; "Mistletoe the kitten. If you hadn't taken her she would've been put down. You blessed that kitten's life." Abby continued, "By sharing the holiday someone will be blessed by what you offer."

Beth felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. She began to understand, "I allowed you to receive a blessing by decorating my home."

"Exactly," Abby stated.

"I've just been without a family for so long that," Beth was hugged quiet.

"You have a family now," Abby noted grabbing her backpack, "You're part of the family." Abby bit her lower lip. "Ducky is a great uncle to have and Gibbs," she sighed, "I love Tony, Tim and Ziva like siblings. Palmer's a bit strange but overall he's okay." Abby walked down the hall as Beth followed, "Now about that gift for Gibbs."

Beth watched as Abby walked out of her store. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Gibbs," the booming voice answered.

"Hi," Beth stated as she walked to her office.

"I didn't expect to hear from you," Jethro noted stopping in the private area of the office.

"I didn't expect to call," Beth sighed, "But someone stopped by and made me realize a few things."

"Who was that?" Jethro looked around.

"Let's just say I have a daughter I have always wanted," Beth let out a little laugh.

"Abby," Gibbs smiled. "She can certainly brighten anyone's mood." He watched as Jen walked towards him. "I need to go," Jethro spoke softly, "Dinner tonight?"

"Sure," Beth stated. She listened to Jethro say goodbye then disconnected her call. She walked back to the front of the store and saw that it was packed. Beth was thrilled and seemed to have a renewed passion for the holiday.

"My mother will love this," the woman noted as Beth wrapped up her gift. "You do amazing work."

"Thanks," Beth placed the item in the bag, "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you," the woman removed a card from her purse, "If you ever have a need. God Bless." She waived goodbye to Beth.

Beth held the card for a moment, not looking at it, rather studying the woman who just left. A chill ran up her spine thinking there was something awfully familiar about the woman. Beth glanced at the card, smiling, "Thanks." On the card; the name of a church and the woman's name: Fiona Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

Jethro knocked on the door of the store and watched Beth walk towards him. She unlocked the door and offered him in. "Hi," she smiled as he stepped in. Beth relocked the door when he finally spoke.

"Hi," Jethro replied.

Neither of them touched each other or kissed hello. Beth looked at Jethro who seemed quieter then usual. "What's the matter?" Beth asked.

"Nothing," Jethro replied.

"There is something wrong," Beth reached for his hand but he pulled it away.

"What are we doing?" Jethro questioned. He kept his gaze on her and seemed to see right through her.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked meeting his gaze.

"This dance," Jethro sighed, "I cannot do this."

"What?" Beth asked.

"I care about you," Jethro finally broke the gaze, "But I cannot be the brunt of your angry outbursts."

"Wait," Beth started to get angry having to defend herself, "You kiss your boss and expect me to accept it, you allow your team to enter my house without my permission, you practically force an answer from me and now you're saying that you can't be there when I am angry?" Beth threw a glass across the room. "Maybe you're right maybe we shouldn't." She looked at him and then got right in his face. She studied him for a moment. "This is bull." Beth grabbed his hand and walked him to her office. She pushed him to the couch making him sit down. Beth sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm scared," Beth whispered into his ear.

"Scared of what?" Jethro asked looking at her.

"Losing you," Beth buried her face in his shoulder, "If it means that I need to keep my mouth shut or be more submissive then I will do so."

"Submissive?" Jethro raised an eyebrow, "This I've got to see." He gave her a gentle kiss as his hands rested on the small of her back. Beth moved a bit and sat facing him. She leaned in and kissed him. There was a longing in their kiss. Jethro pulled her close wanting her as close to him as possible. "I want you," He stated in a husky voice.

"Me too," Beth noted as she responded to his touch, "But not here."

"Where then?" Jethro questioned as he looked at Beth.

"My place of course," Beth smiled. There was a different look in her eye, one of lust and wanting. "I will make it worth your while."

Jethro followed Beth back to her house and walked in behind her; locking the door behind them. Jethro pulled her close and kissed her neck. He wanted more but something stopped him.

"Jethro what's the matter?" Beth asked.

"I don't know," Jethro was on full alert. He walked around her house looking for anything out of place. He seemed to relax a bit not seeing anything out of place. "I thought I felt someone watching us."

Beth laughed, "There is someone," Beth picked up the kitten, "See."

Jethro gave a quick pet to the cat, "That's not what I meant."

"I know," Beth felt it too. "Do you think that private investigator is back?"

"I can't place my finger on it," Jethro sighed, "It's probably nothing."

"Maybe," Beth seemed less bothered by it. "I will be right back." Beth changed into her red lace and silk teddy. "So what do you think?" Beth asked as she entered the living room.

"Hoorah," Jethro smiled. He removed his coat and his jacket when he remembered the small gift he bought for Beth. "Here," Jethro held out the small box.

Beth turned and pulled a gift from the drawer, "I know I gave you one. This is something just a bit different."

Both of them unwrapped their gifts. Jethro looked at the picture frame adorned with a boat, a USMC logo, and the word "family". He looked at Beth and gave her a kiss. "Thanks."

Beth opened her box and let out a giggle, "A USMC key chain," Beth smiled. "I love it."

"I know it's not much," Jethro was about to continue when Beth kissed him.

"I love it," Beth ran her fingers through his hair. "Do you like this on me?"

"I'd like it better off," Jethro grinned mischievously. He carried her into the bedroom.

Christmas had arrived. Jethro escorted Beth to Ducky's house where an early dinner was being served. They all had a good time. Jethro decided to stay and Beth's again that night as well.

The next morning, Jethro walked into the squad room and looked around, it was unusually quiet. The day after a holiday usually was. He sat at his desk and began finishing his reports. A couple of hours later Jethro decided it was time to get more coffee. When he walked back into the bullpen holding his coffee cup, he spotted Jen sitting at his desk. "Are you going to make this a habit?" He asked.

"We need to talk," Jen didn't show any emotion, "Privately."

"The team isn't here," Jethro noted, "Talk here."

"My office," Jen stood up, "Jethro trust me you don't want this out in the open."

Jethro followed Jen to her office. "What's this all about?"

"This," Jen pushed the button on the remote. Jethro watched in horror as the tape showed he and Beth making love for the first time. Jen fast forwarded the tape showing Beth showering, sleeping and dressing. "Where in the hell did you get this?" Jethro was getting angry.

"It came by messenger," Jen didn't look happy. Her feelings for Jethro were her own. She wasn't going to stand in his way, but this was different. Someone was targeting one of her agents and she didn't like that.

"Did he say who gave it to him?" Jethro assumed that someone questioned the messenger.

"The messenger left the tape with security," Jen stated.

"What?" Jethro was now on fire. "No one asked him?"

"Security took the package and sent it up here," Jen noted. "I didn't know what it was until I opened it. There was a note."

"What did it say?" Jethro felt as though he was pulling teeth.

"I didn't open it," Jen looked at Jethro. "I gave it directly to Abby."

"Who else has seen this tape?" Jethro got right in Jen's face.

"Just me," Jen swallowed hard, "But,"

"But what?" Jethro wanted to hit something, "Jen?"

"There were two and I gave one to Abby to analyze," Jen bit her lip knowing that this would infuriate him, so she braced herself for the worst.

Jethro bolted from her office to Abby's lab. Jethro exited the elevator and walked towards Abby's lab. He stopped short when he heard a familiar voice and knew that Abby wasn't alone. He could hear Tony making a comment.

"I didn't know the boss still had that much stamina. Way to go Gibbs I hope I am like that at his age," Tony remarked as he watched the tape. "Man he gets all the hot chicks."

"DiNozzo," Jethro yelled as he entered the lab. Jethro did his best to contain his temper but was also a bit flattered that Tony looked up to him.

"Oh hi boss," Tony stated as he braced himself for the biggest head slap in his life. When it didn't come Tony opened one eye, "Boss?"

"Who else knows about this?" Jethro growled as he stood eye to eye with Tony.

"Just Abby and I," Tony noted.

"It's my fault Gibbs," Abby looked innocently at her boss, "Tony entered the lab just as I started the tape."

"I suppose that McGee and Ziva will find out about this," Jethro looked at his two employees.

"They will if it's a case," Tony stated, "What do you want us to do?"

"Find out who sent the damn tapes," He yelled. Jethro's voice was deep and very intimidating as it was when he was searching for Ari. After a moment Jethro calmed down. "DiNozzo I need you to review the security cameras and see who the messenger was." Jethro turned to Abby. "I need you to process the tapes and the letter."

"Of course Gibbs," Abby called, "I am sorry."

"Me too," Jethro sighed, "Now I have to tell Beth."

"That's such a nice name," Abby said her voice trailing off as Jethro boarded the elevator.

He walked back into Jen's outer office. Cynthia was away from her desk. Jethro was about to walk into her office when he heard voices. They were of Beth and him talking. Jethro pressed his ear against the door and could hear Beth's voice asking him to, "Jen what the hell are you doing?" Jethro asked flinging open the door. On the screen was Beth straddling Jethro his face buried in her neck and her head titled back enjoying his kiss.

"Investigating," Jen stated, quickly pausing the tape. "How come you never made love to me like that?" She looked at the tape and then at Jethro. She let a grin cross her face, "She's quite flexible."

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" Jethro asked trying to grab the remote. "Give me the damn tape Jen." Seeing that Jethro wouldn't give up and knew exactly how mad he could get, Jen pushed the eject button. Jethro removed gloves from his pocket and grabbed the tape. "I can't believe that you," He didn't say anything else. He slammed the door as he carried the tape to Abby.

Jethro walked down to the one person he knew wouldn't give him grief, Ducky his trusted friend.

"Jethro my dear boy what brings you here," Ducky asked as Jethro leaned against an autopsy table.

"I need your help Duck," Jethro stated. "It seems that there are some tapes," he watched a grin slide across Ducky's face. "You know about them."

"Heard not seen," Ducky noted holding up a scalpel. "I gather you are here because you need to know how to tell the poor girl."

"Yes," Jethro shifted his feet.

"Gently," Ducky smiled, "That's my advice."

Jethro listened to Ducky's advice, thanked his friend and headed back upstairs. He braced for the worst. He hoped that none of his agents asked him any questions. He walked around the corner into the squad room and saw Tony talking to Beth.

"DiNozzo," Jethro growled.

"Yes boss," Tony looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh I didn't call her Jen, uh, Director Shepard did."

Jethro escorted Beth to the conference room. "Jethro what's going on? I was summoned down here."

Jethro didn't want to tell her, "We need to talk." But before Jethro could explain Jen met them at the entrance to the conference room. "Director," Jethro stated sarcastically.

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Logan," Jen stated letting Jethro know she had the upper hand. "We need to speak to you."

"Regarding?" Beth was now confused. "Did I violate a building code or something?"

"No," Jen took a seat across from Beth and next to Jethro. "We need to ask you a few questions." Jen was getting some pleasure out of their conversation.

"What kind of questions," Beth looked at Jethro, "Jethro what's this all about?"

"We have received a package and," Jen looked at Jethro, "Well it involves you." Jen noted trying not to smile. She was getting a slight bit of pleasure from Jethro's misery. "Our forensic scientist is almost ready."

"Jen, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" Jethro asked as he tried to get Jen away from Beth.

"Later Jethro," Jen looked at her cell phone, "Looks like our forensic scientist is ready for us." Jen walked Beth to the elevator and down to Abby's lab. She walked into the lab with Jethro and Beth following behind. Fortunately the rest of the team was upstairs, "Go ahead Abby."

Abby looked at Gibbs with that 'I'm sorry she made me do it look'. "We got this tape about an hour ago and,"

"Abs," Jethro watched Beth as the tape started.

"Oh my God," Beth looked at Jethro, "You knew about this."

"I found out about it an hour ago," Jethro walked to where she was.

"Turn it off," Beth stated, "I've seen enough." She ran out of the room and down the hall to the ladies room. After throwing up in the sink she splashed cool water on her face. When she opened the door she saw Jethro standing there. "Please tell me you didn't tape that."

"Of course not," He pulled her close. "I will get the bastard that did this."

"Who else knows?" Beth watched as Jen approached, "You and who else?"

"Just the team," Jen stated. "I am sorry." Jethro had reamed her good while Beth was in the ladies room. "We would like permission to go through your house."

"Why?" Beth was still slightly shaken up.

"To find the camera," Jethro placed a hand on the small of her back.

Beth felt dizzy, "I need to sit down." Jethro walked her to Abby's lab and sat her down. "Search away." Beth looked at Jethro. It was a look of pure vulnerability, a look he hadn't seen in her eyes before.

"I promise you we will get this guy," Jethro kneeled by her. "You're staying at my place tonight." Beth nodded.


End file.
